Your Shining Light
by Robin Gurl
Summary: UPDATED AUGUST 25 2009. Robin is kidnapped a side of Batman that none of the Super Friends have seen explodes onto the table. Can Batman handle the kidnapping of Robin or will it slowly tear him apart? R&R please! Dick Grayson as Robin. Golden-Silver Age
1. Default Chapter

Your Shining Light

By Robin Gurl

(This is from Superman's POV. He's writing in his 'journal' about what Robin does for Batman whether the Dark Knight wants to admit it or not.)

Superman quietly walked into his room that he stayed in over night when there was trouble in the Hall of Justice. Making sure no one was looking he pulled out a journal. It looked worn and used.

Closing the door he opened it and sat at the desk and started writing.

_Today a surprise that no one was expecting happened. It's not a good surprise infact, it's a horrible surprise. Our youngest Superfriend Robin was kidnapped. The boy is to young to be here to begin with and the events that took place today make me wonder why I didn't tell Batman no. _

_But, I saw something happen, kind of physical but more of mental change, it slowly moved it's way across Batman. As soon as Batman found that the nine-year-old was missing a soft facial expression over came him. I know he'll never admit it, he tries to be cruel and hard looking all the time. This look though, is going to stick in my mind forever. _

_I mustn't let him know this, but I've spied once or twice and saw how he acts around Robin when they are alone. Just like a father would to his son, Batman picks Robin up and lets the boy sit on his shoulders. He'll even tickle his partner once in awhile to arouse a giggle or two out of the Boy Wonder. _

_Today when Batman realized that Robin wasn't there he looked like a father who had lost a child. I don't think Robin knows just what he does for his partner. Probably isn't old enough yet anyway. But the reaction you get out of Batman when he partner does something right is just reassuring. It lets you know that The Dark Knight does have a heart. _

_If Robin hadn't had come I don't think that side of Batman would have ever emerged. It would have probably stayed hidden for the rest of time. _

_It's not like Robin doesn't love Batman, that boy looks to Batman like he's heaven and earth. I just wish Batman would acknowledge what kind of trust that boy has in him. Just like how it was when Aqualad first joined Aquaman. _

_It was obvious that Aquaman cared for his partner just didn't exactly know how to deal with it. _

_I have no one to love that way. My love is in for a relationship not parenting. I know parenting sounds so wrong for two heroes and fighters for Justice. But that is what they are. Batman is Robin's Guardian, Father, Caretaker what ever you want to call it. I wish I could have a son of some sort, even a daughter. _

_Though, I have to help Batman out sometimes. Aquaman got the hang of it real quick and with the help of Wonder Woman raised Aqualad. It wouldn't surprise me if they got married soon. Batman though, is a single parent. Well, alright he has me 'sometimes', and Alfred. I can't see him ever actually settling down and getting a girl friend. So I guess the only woman in Robin's life is Wonder Woman. _

_I wonder how Wonder Woman feels about being a mother to a random child. Alright, so Robin isn't a random child, but at the same time, I wonder how she feels. She was comforting Batman as best as she could when we found that Robin was gone. _

Suddenly an alarm went off. Superman waited for a moment and then when no one got it he put his pencil down and ran into the control room.

The Man of Steel pushed a button and up on the screen came Lex Luther. "What do you want? Where is Robin?"

"The boy is right here Super Dope." Lex Luther grinned amused as Superman worked himself up.

"Let me see him, NOW!" A voice shouted. Superman turned around and saw it was Batman. Superman whistled backing away, Batman looked to be on fire, if it was humanly possible that is. "You heard what I said. NOW DO IT. Or so help me God I'll come find you and give you a beating you'll never forget."

Lex sighed, "Riddler bring the child over here. Bat Brains is being hard to get along with." Off screen a shout was heard then Riddler screamed in pain. "THE KID BIT ME!!!" Lex rolled his eyes and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Can't even control a measly child. How pathetic. Do I have to do everything?" With a quick yank Lex held Robin up to the screen. "Say hi to your daddy."

Robin squirmed instead kicking, "PUT ME DOWN!!" Then his blue eyes caught who was on the screen. Immediately he stopped flaying about and grinned. YES!! He was going to be saved. "BATMAN!!"

"Robin, you are ok aren't you?"

The 9 year-old nodded crossing his arms, "Of course I'm ok, Batman. I'm a big boy."

Batman snorted at that remark but quickly hid the smile. "They haven't hurt you have they?" He wanted to say 'You haven't hurt them have you,' but decided against it.

The boy shook his head, "No, they've tried but I stopped them. You have to come get me, Batman. I don't want to be here anymore. It's scary over here." Robin reassured himself that just because he was nine didn't mean he couldn't be scared. Nine-Year-Old's were allowed to be scared but they couldn't cry. Nope, no partner of Batman's could cry. That showed you were weak.

"Hang in there, chum. I'll free you."

Lex frowned, "How charming, look I'd hate to spoil this little chat but I have banks to rob, people to kill, you know all that dirty work, I don't have time to wait for you two to finish. Now here is my proposal Batfreak, you meet us at Gotham Harbor with 20 million in cash and we'll let the boy free. You fail to meet our demands and we'll shoot Robin, got it?"

"You wouldn't kill a child, not even you are that heartless."

Lex smiled cunningingly, "Wouldn't I? Batman I believe you have me mixed up with someone else. I would kill a child Batman, and right now, Robin seems to be my favorite target. Your choice, either agree or I'll kill Robin right here on the spot." He reached to his side and pulled out a loaded gun. "What's the answer?"

Robin looked from Batman to Lex. Batman wouldn't let Lex kill him, would he? Of course not, Batman wouldn't let anyone kill him, Robin exclaimed to himself, so why wasn't Batman answering? Robin felt the barrel of the gun be placed against his head.

Once more Robin looked to Batman blue eyes were wide.

"Fine, I agree."

Robin let out a sigh of relief, he might just live to his 17th birthday after all. His relief was short lived when Lex through him back at the others. They advanced quickly tied him back up. Oh well, this won't last long, he reassured himself, Batman will save him.

He heard Lex tell more stuff to Batman. Robin couldn't catch all of it, or actually he caught none of it. Instead he heard Grundy and Sinestro talking.

"I can't wait until we get to beat the kid up." The larger set villian exclaimed.

"Yesss, we must devise a plan to make his death as painful as possible."

Robin gulped, he suddenly missed the old fashioned villians they had in Gotham City. The ones who thought they were good but really weren't. These guys in Metroplis had actual powers.

Right now Robin suddenly didn't miss Joker's cracks and Egg Head's messy eggs. At least they wouldn't kill him.

"Batman, I hate to bring this up," Aquaman started, Wonder Woman squeezed his hand gently, pressing him on, "But where are we going to get the money?"

The Dark Knight sighed leaning against the computer base. "I don't know."

"Batman, it's going to be alright, I promise." Superman put a hand on Batman's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "We'll get the money."

"It's not the money that I'm worried about." Batman whispered. "It's Robin."

Wonder Woman gasped and stared wide eyed. When the Dark Knight looked up tears were sliding down his cheeks. She had never seen Batman cry, ever. Superman backed away in surprise just like everyone else. Batman tried to compose himself but it wasn't working. He smiled sarcastically, "I'm sorry...I just..I just.." He was lost for a moment, "If..Robin..if Lex..ki-..Oh God..we need that money."

Batman walked out of the Hall of Justice and got in the Batmobile. When he looked over to the side he saw Robin smiling up at him with the usual routine of holding his arms up so Batman could buckle him in correctly. Batman smiled and tried to ruffle the kids hair but only got air. Robin's laughter disappeared into the silence.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Your Shining Light

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nooobboddy :P xD

"Master Bruce I-" Alfred was once again cut off for the 10th time in an hour since his Employeer got home. Bruce had gotten back to the cave and just pulled his cowl down and was going through all of the Bat Cave's expensive instruments trying to do something, what Alfred didn't know. Whatever it was Robin was no where in sight. "Bruce Wayne, stop this nonsense now. What is going on?"

"They've got him." Bruce kept muttering under his breathe going through every idea he had to track Robin. He knew that Lex Luthor wasn't an idiot and had most likely already found the tracker in Robin's Utility Belt. Alfred, as nice and as much as Bruce loved him, kept bothering him. All he wanted was to be left alone so he could figure out how to get Robin before it was too late. "Alfred we need 20 million in cash."

"Good Lord, Master Bruce. Where will I get that?" The old man exclaimed nearly dropping his tray of food.

"The Wayne Fortune has over that. I need it in unmarked bills ready for me to drop off in 3 hours." Bruce turned around. "I've never counted on anyone as much as I am tonight with you. You could either help me get Dick back or allow his death. Please old Friend."

"Bruce surely they wouldn't kill him."

"I wouldn't be to sure, Alfred. These aren't like the idiots in Gotham City."

"Do you think Bats will really do it?" Giganta asked crossing her legs in the chair.

"Do what? Pay up?" Cheetah smiled and purred slinking over to the tied up Boy Wonder. She knelt down and stroked the boy's chin making content cat noises. "Of course he will." Robin's eyes widened with fear as one of her long finger nails ran up his cheek. "Bats loves his boy toy."

"As long as we keep him in one piece." Riddler broke through the awkward silence.

"Aww we were just teasing him." Cheetah ruffled the boys hair and stood up smirking. "Protective of the boy aren't we?"

"You all forget, I've faught Batman one on one. Capturing the boy isn't the greatest plan." The green clad man glanced over at Robin. A shudder ran through him as he remembered what had happened last time he'd attempted a kidnapping."

"Oh please- don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"No, I am wanting to stay alive." Riddler shouted back. "You all think this is some sort of joke. Lex is mad."

"What is he going to do to us, Greeny?" Cheetah slinked over to Riddler and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Throw gas at us?"

"Fine you all play with your lives. I'm out of this one." He pulled away and stomped out of the Hall of Doom.

Superman leaned back in his chair hoping for the 100th time that he'd hear the door opening and it'd be Robin racing in to tell everyone hello with a very gruff Batman behind him telling him to not make such a racket. It didn't come and hadn't come all morning or afternoon. Not even Batman had made an appearence since he'd left the first time.

"Think he's going to be alright?" It was Wonder Woman. She sat down in one of the chairs and laid her head on her arms.

"Who?"

"Batman." She whispered.

"I don't know- I really don't know." The Man of Steel replied looking away from the Amazon Princess. "All we can do is have faith in him."

"We can't just sit here." She sat up and pounded the table. "We've got to find Robin for Batman." She leapt out of her chair and ran to the computer working insanely. Superman stood up and gently grabbed her hands. "Let me go! We've got to find the boy!"

"Wonder Woman, stop." He said sternly yet gently. She kept pulling agaisnt him. He held her tighter. "Diana, STOP." Her hands dropped and she fell to her knees crying.

"There is a nine-year-old kid out there in the hands of Legion of Doom and all we can do is sit back and watch." She sobbed. Superman stood there looking down on her surprised by her out burst. There was an awkward silence hanging in the room. Where was her boy friend? This wasn't his place. He placed a hand on her shoulder and walked into the back to get Aquaman.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Yet if he didn't he wouldn't live long enough to take over the city anyway. No he wasn't going straight. He was still just as evil as before- just...wanted to get the boy out of there and back to Batman before that crazy man did something to them. Looking up he saw the Gotham City Police Department. It was the first time he had ever visited without a Riddle or being handcuffed.

He took a deep breath and walked in pulling his over coat closer to his body. "Commisoner Gorden's Office, please." He said as quickly as he could. The lady at the desk tried to get a good look at him then pointed down the hallway. He nodded a thanks and walked briskly hoping this insaness could be stopped. He flew the door open surprising Gorden and Cheif O-hara. "Gorden-"

"GET HIM."

"Stop! I have news of the boy." He strangled to get out. "I..I know where he is." The police dropped him to the ground and stood back in their line at the order of O-Hara. "Thank you."

"What do you know of Robin?" Gorden asked standing up grasping the hand gun close to him, ready to shoot at a moments notice. "Answer now or so help me God I may shoot."

"He's still alive- but if I don't take Batman to him the boy may not last much longer."

"How do we know if we can trust you."

"Let me talk to Batman." The Riddler begged, "I know how much he cares about the boy- and the others have lost their minds."

"Should we?"

"We have no choice." Comminsor walked over to the bat phone and pressed the button.

"God Damn it what does he want? Does he not know I am busy!" At the sound of the BatPhone going off Alfred watched Bruce explode and use profanties he hadn't used in years. Alfred ducked flying objects and walked past the mess and picked up the phone.

"Sir?"

"We have the Riddler here. He knows where Robin is."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Your Shining Light  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 3

(I'm SO SO sorry for taking so long to finish stuff. xD I've grown a bit though and I'm ready to get down to the nitty gritty. I want to thank everyone for sticking around for so long and dealing with my ADHD tendacies to just leave things behind. This is going to be the first story I complete in the Batman Universe. I will be working on this one and then one other called "November's Cold Song" it's a Beatle fic. I've gotten people asking what universe this fic runs in, well I can't really tell you. Hehehe. It's a mix of Superfriends and the 60s Batman if that helps. Robin is nine years old!)

**Robin's Age:** 9

**Universe:** 60s Batman and Superfriends

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

* * *

The drive to Gorden's office took longer than usual. The silence in the car was driving the Caped Crusador mad. The cold rain slid down the dark blue cowl and into a pair of sad blue eyes. Thunder exploded above him and it reminded him of Robin.

The Boy Wonder was scared of storms like this. If Robin were in the car he'd be curled up in the seat, his head on the arm rest. Batman would be silently tell himself to be easy with the child that Robin was still young enough to be afraid of things like this. It would be Robin's blue eyes that broke his mean demeaner on the spot. He would only sigh and ruffle the dark brown hair telling Robin, "It'll be alright. Thunder can't hurt you."

But Robin wasn't here.

Robin was handling the storm all on his own in the clutches of the Legion of Doom. If Lex Luther touched a hair on the boy's head…His foot pushed the gas pedal to the floor and he went well over the city speed limit.

Riddler was finding it hard to sit still. Maybe he shouldn't have come in here alone. Maybe this was a stupid idea in the long run. Still, he was true to his word, kidnapping Robin was the dumbest thing the Legion could have done.

He'd been causing problems in Gotham for nearly five years. He'd been there when the kid appeared and had thought the same thing as any other villian: 'If I kidnap the kid, Bats will stay away in fear of the boys life.'

In any normal situation with Batman that might work. The Caped Crusador would leave and make a plan of some sort then come back and win the hostage back. A little game of cat and mouse then the Riddler would just give up knowing he'd try again with a bigger and better plan.

It wasn't the same when the boy was involved. When he had kidnapped Robin the first time, Batman was on his trail almost instantly. Riddler had barely gotten Robin inside the hideout when Batman broke in.

After seeing the accidently damage Riddler had caused, it wasn't all his fault the kid couldn't walk while intoxicated, Batman exploded. A temper Riddler had never seen before was thrown onto the table in the open.

He winced thinking of the beating he'd gotten in return to taking the Boy Wonder. The look that Batman had on his face though when he carefully lifted the Boy Wonder into his arms was one Riddler wasn't ever going to forget.

"_**Ow! Ow! Watch it Batman!" The green clad man fell backwards into a wall of boxes that crashed all around him. He rubbed the side of his face where Batman's fist had connected. "Geez." Riddler glanced up at Batman's harsh glare. The masked man's face suddenly softened in the time it took him to turn towards the half conscious Boy Wonder on the table and bat-cuff the Riddler in the process. **_

"_**Are you alright, Robin?" Batman's voice had softened as well. The figure dressed as a bat reached over the small body and untied Robin. The child opened his eyes slowly obviously afraid of who he thought it was, one of his hands went up in front of his eyes. "It's ok, it's me. He won't hurt you anymore." **_

_**The Riddler forgot exactly what he was planning to do. He sat up slightly wide eyed watching the scene fold out in front of him. **_

"_**Kinda." With help the young crime fighter sat up. "Where is that green clothed man though?" **_

"_**Don't you worry about him." Batman locked his hands under Robin's arm pits, lifting him and placing his partner on the ground. Batman hadn't even let go completely when Robin yelped in pain about his foot hurting, "Alright, guess you're not walking then." Carefully the boy was lifted again and held close in Batman's embrace. After quickly feeling the foot in question he responded soothingly with, "Don't worry it's probably just twisted, we'll wrap it up when we get home."**_

"_**See, he's not hurt." Riddler added helpfully. "There is no reason we can't work something out, right?"**_

_**Robin cowered away wrapping his arms around Batman's neck. The Caped Crusador turned around quickly and grabbed the batcuffs that were still attached to the villain. "Not another word from you, Riddler." **_

_**Riddler groaned as he was pulled roughly to his feet. "Ow Batman that smarts!" **_

"_**Be glad that's the only thing that hurts." Came the gruff response. **_

Suddenly the doors of Gordon's office burst open making everyone inside the room jump a mile. "Batman, you're here."

Batman skipped the formalities and hovered over the green clad man in the chair. "Where. Is. Robin." Drops of water flew off the dark blue costume spraying Riddler with it head on.

The other figure cringed slightly before grinning. His common sense was telling him to not even try to joke around with this subject. That Batman was clearly on the way to literally and figurativly exploding right there. "Wouldn't you like to know." Oh well, screw common sense. This was to delightful to pass up. "What will you give me in return for helping you out?"

"How about if I let you live?"

A collected gasp was heard around the room. Batman had never been this harsh before never mind who the bad guy. It'd been one of the things that Gordon admired in the masked crime fighter, his patience with the dark world of Gotham. "Batman, I-"

Batman held out a hand and yanked the Riddler up by his collar. "I swear by all that's holy, you tell me where he is or I'll tear you limb from limb."

"Now Batman, I can't just turn all good can I?" The question came out a little more shakey than the villain had wanted. "Like I asked before, what do I get in return?"

"I'm sure the D.A. can work something out. Not until we get Robin back though, choose your words carefully, before answering. Where is Robin?"

"I can take you to the vacinity but I'm not going any further than that."

"Batman, should we trust him?" O'Hara asked wide eyed.

"We have no other choice. Have your men ready, O'Hara. I'll contact Superman and tell him to meet us there. Let's go, Riddler."

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Robin POV

Your Shining Light  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 4

(A little…ok a lot of Robin torture in this chapter! A chapter from Robin's POV was requested so here it is! :D Remember the little guy is only 9. xD lol)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. xD

"Take his utility belt then throw him in the cell."

Yeh, these guys were definitely not like the ones in Gotham. They were smart. I always thought that the Gotham Villians were silly because they never took our belts but kept wondering how we got out of their traps all the time.

Although, I'll never tell Batman this but I think Cat Woman let us keep our belts on purpose. She's never really hurt us, she's just caused Batman some headaches. I think he likes her a bit but he keeps saying he doesn't. Mom's face used to turn red whenever Dad would give her flowers, when I asked her why she just told me because she loved my father- well Batman turns red the same way she did when ever Catwoman is around. So does that mean he loves her too?

The big monkey's grip on my arms hurt a lot. He was just holding me up in the air by my wrists. Whenever I would make a noise he'd jolt me. The jolting hurt a ton. It felt like my wrists were going to fly off.

Usually the bad guys were too scared to hurt me, only twice has there been actual damage done. The first time was the Riddler 'cause he was new and thought it was a good idea to kidnap me and the second time was the Penguin 'cause well, I think he's just dumb anyway. But Batman beats the crap out of anyone who hurts me so no one tries…until now.

"Grodd, don't make it where he can't take care of himself." Someone else broke through.

"Grodd" grunted and relaxed his grip slightly where it didn't feel like my wrist was going to break. He still held me far away like I was the plague or something.

"He's a tiny one isn't he?" I turned my head to see Cheetah looking at me, "nothing more than a kitten. Bats should have no problem in giving us the money for the runt."

"HEY!" I suddenly shouted with frustration. "I'm nine years old! Who are you calling a runt?"

"Watch your mouth Boy Blunder." The other woman, Giant something or other, said. "Well what are we waiting for? Grab the darned belt and throw him in the cell so we can go get on with things!"

I cowered and tried to keep my eyes open as Grodd started to reach for my belt. His grip on my wrists tightened and I actually let out a cry of pain. I felt tears forming in my eyes as my wrist got turned in a way it wasn't supposed to, I couldn't let them see me cry. I bit my lip to hold in my cries and tried not think of my wrists, instead of why it took so long for the belt to come off. I looked down and saw the dumb monkey couldn't find the buckle. I then heard a groan come from Giant Woman and she reached over and gave my belt one good yank and it came off.

These bad guys might be stronger but I'm not so sure anymore that they are smarter. His grip relaxed again on my wrists and I relaxed slightly too. "Come on little birdy, let's find a nice little cage for you until your daddy can bring the loot." Cheetah led Grodd down the dark halls with me still hanging in the air, dangling like a puppet. I heard a clanging and the sound of metal running against concrete.

Before I knew it, I was air borne. I landed hard on my side, scraping my knees and elbows on the rough floor. I sat up slightly and saw the two idiots in front of me were laughing. "Poor wittle, Robin. Did you skin your knee?" Cheetah then hissed at me before following Grodd out.

Whatever light there was in here disappeared when the door slammed shut, I tried to sit up but fell back when I felt a sharp pain run through my right wrist. Hissing and fighting a few tears back I used my other hand to sit up then examined my hurt wrist. Batman had taught me how to find a fracture or break a few months ago, I ran my fingers up my wrist and arm and felt nothing. I sighed in relief, maybe it was just sore.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I lay my head down on it and tried not to focus on the fact that it was pitch dark in here. It's something no one except, Alfred, Bruce and Superman know about me, I'm terrified of the dark. I have been since I was real little and one of the clowns told me a story about a monster that comes to grab little boys in the dark while they are sleeping. Bruce has told me many times (just like my parents) that it wasn't true. I took a deep breath and tried to forget the fact that I was stuck in here until Batman saved me.

I felt something wet on my cheek, it kept running down, it wasn't until I reached up to wipe it away that I realized I was crying. How embarrassing! My heart started to beat faster and I tried to see my hand in front of my face with no such luck. Taking another deep breath, I pulled myself to my feet and started to try and find the door to this "cage". My knees and elbows hurt so badly, I could smell the blood that was oozing from them. I needed to clean them before they got me infected but I had nothing with me except my costume. Reaching out in front of me I heard Batman's voice in my head, "No matter what the situation there is always a way out." My hands brushed something slick but hard, I went back and realized it was the door. His voice continued giving me a little comfort, "Dicky, you need to be resourceful when fighting crime. Just because they have your utility belt doesn't mean you're down!" He was right of course and I found myself using my cape to rub against my wounds. Keeping my sore hand at my side, I ran the satin cloth onto my elbow and hissed in pain as the dirt was rubbed out. A few minutes later I was finished and felt like I had done something right for the first time since I had been kidnapped.

Using my good hand I felt around the metal door and found no lock to pick or even where the two met. Frustrated I dropped to the ground and curled up against the door hoping Batman would get here soon.

End Part 4


End file.
